The broad aim of this study is to assist in uncovering factors underlying the observed differences between Latinos (Hispanics) and non-Latinos in the prevalence rate of arthritis and associated levels of disability. This information can ultimately guide policy and intervention programs to reduce physical disability and promote health in this population. According to recent national data, Latinos arthritis have a higher arthritis prevalence rate, but among those with arthritis, more Latinos than non-Latino whites report activity limitations (CDC, 1996a). Reasons for these differences are unknown, but may include disparities in sociodemographic factors, access to health care, and acculturation factors. Therefore, the aims of the proposed study are to: (1) examine whether socioeconomic factors (e.g., income, education) and health insurance coverage account for differences in the prevalence of arthritis among Latinos and non-Latino whites, (2) document levels of disability, both in activities of daily living and inability to work, among Latinos and non-Latino whites with arthritis, and identify sociodemographic (e.g., income, education, type of occupation) and health care factors (e.g., lack of health insurance, quality of health care) that predict disability in the different groups; and examine whether health care factors explain the differences in disability levels of Latinos vs. non-Latino whites after controlling for sociodemographic variables, (3) examine the effects of nativity status (U.S. vs. foreign-born) and length of time in the U.S. (acculturation) on arthritis prevalence and disability. These issues will be examined using data from the National Health Interview Survey (NHIS) on Disability, Phase I: Person and Condition Data, 1994. The proposed study will control for age and SES differences between the various ethnic groups, and conduct detailed analyses by Latino groups. This study will, therefore, contribute to a systematic program of research attempting to understand arthritis prevalence and disability among under-studied populations.